


An Unusual Bath

by zoot_soupy



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Play, Bathtub Sex, Belly Rubs, Comfort, Eproctophilia, Fart Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Stomach Ache, well it's the fetishiest fluff you'll probably ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoot_soupy/pseuds/zoot_soupy
Summary: Murdoc's stomach's been aching all day, but Ace knows just the way to make him feel better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> why'd I do this

It wasn’t often that Murdoc and Ace stuck to plans, especially plans for just the two of them. They preferred spending time together whenever it happened to work out, the structure of scheduling events or outings be damned. Although, if one of them were to insist on plans, it would be Ace. 

If one of them were to insist on cheesy plans, it would also be Ace.

“We’ll take a bath together at the end of the day and just chill. Come on, it’ll be relaxing!” he had insisted.

“Why get wet and sit on cold, hard porcelain when we could just as well conk out in front of the TV,” Murdoc had answered. It wasn’t so much that he hated the idea of a bath. Despite the fact that the two had intimate knowledge of each other (for better or for worse), gestures like this still made him self-conscious. It wasn’t normally how he expressed love.

Ace knew he would have to sweeten the deal. “We can mess around while we’re at it.”

And of course Murdoc had to accept.

So, a few days later, Murdoc and Ace were headed home after a tiring day of press, negotiations, what have you. With how much human interaction and sitting around they had to do, Murdoc was drained and actually anticipating a hot bath.

There was just one thing Ace was going to find out about as soon as they pulled up to the house.

For the better portion of the day, Murdoc had been having unusually bad stomach issues, and no way to relieve it, given the circumstances. It was starting to border on unbearable, and it was already plenty painful. As Murdoc turned into the driveway, he briefly wondered how Ace would react. Judging by their shared sexual fascination with something like Murdoc’s predicament, he figured he had absolutely nothing to lose.

In the garage now, Murdoc gave a grunt of acknowledgement to something Ace was saying, as he turned off the ignition. Ace reached for the cupholder to take a sip from his water bottle before exiting the car. Murdoc figured now was the time.

Without warning, the older man winced and forced out an incredibly loud fart. When he was done, he slumped over on the steering wheel, then peeked over at Ace. 

Ace had spilled some water on himself in shock. He screwed the cap on and tossed it aside.

“There something you’re trying to tell me, Doc?” he asked, knowing what this bodily function meant between the two of them.

Murdoc chortled and leaned back in his seat. “I don’t know if this is what you had in mind for our  _ romantic bath,  _ but it just so happens that my stomach’s been killing me today.”

“Oh, are you feeling alright?” Ace asked immediately. “Oh  _ damn,”  _ he added. The rotten smell was quickly filling the tiny space they were in, and Ace looked like he was trying hard not to let it get him going.

“Yeah, I’ll be alright,” Murdoc said. “This happens every once in a while. Eat something weird, pay for it later. Only this time I had to hold it in all fucking day.”

“Oh.” Ace said. “Aw, man, that must’ve been hell.”

“And as a result, I’m so backed up with gas I’m sure it’ll take hours for all of it to come out,” Murdoc explained.

“I did wonder why you were loosening your belt earlier.”

“Yeah, it’s bad,” Murdoc concluded. “We can either do this tomorrow or have a jacuzzi, I guess.”

Ace laughed and shoved Murdoc playfully. “Oh my god. No, this is perfect. A hot bath is just what you need to soothe your tummy.”

“Don’t say that word.”

“For real! I’ll help you feel better. Obviously we’ll still be in the mood to mess around afterwards, unless I’m mistaken.”

Murdoc knew he was not mistaken. “Ok, fine.”

Ace looked positively gleeful. Here they went again, indulging in filth. Ironically, this time, in the bath. They exited the car and entered the house, which was mercifully empty.

Murdoc went to hang up his jacket, but doubled over as a stabbing cramp surged through his abdomen again. 

“You sure you’re okay with doing this?” Ace asked. “I don’t wanna go full kink if it’s just going to suck the whole time for you.”

“No, no, we’ve committed now,” Murdoc said. “The pain’ll go away soon enough, with your help I suppose.” Now that they were alone, Murdoc took the opportunity to undo his belt, sighing gratefully as he let his aching stomach bulge over his pants. 

“Well it was your idea, go get the bath ready,” Murdoc told Ace, who was fixated on the sight. 

“Yes sir,” Ace said quickly, rushing upstairs. Murdoc followed more slowly behind. What the fuck were they doing? This was ridiculous. But as his stomach cramped up even more, he decided it would be best not to be so self-aware. If he could get off with Ace while relieving his stomach, then so be it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Water cascaded from the bathtub faucet, slowly heating up as Ace tried to take off his clothes and set up some form of lighting at the same time. Murdoc stood hunched over in the doorway.

“If you’re not careful, one of those lamps is gonna fall into the tub and fry you,” Murdoc pointed out.

“I’ve got it under control. Just need to put this somewhere higher.” Ace looked around for some more plastic storage boxes to put the last lamp on top of. One of those half-sphere lights with adjustable brightness. At least he hadn’t gone the full mile and insisted on lighting candles.

Murdoc kicked off his shoes and sat against the wall. He curled up and clutched his stomach, too in pain to downplay the situation. Ace turned towards him, now half-dressed. 

“You kinda look like you’re suffering.”

“I’m bloated as fuck and exhausted. What do you expect.”

Ace only gave him a kind look. “I’m exhausted too. You like massages, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Murdoc said.

“Then that’s what I’ll give you until you fart it all out.”

“W-what?” Murdoc sputtered. “On my stomach? In the fucking bathtub?” 

“It’ll help, won’t it?” Ace persuaded. “Come on. It’s been a long day, we’re gettin’ our rocks off doin’ pervy shit, and I wanna take care of you.”

Murdoc swallowed hard. His face felt warm. Ace kneeled down to his level.

“You may not hear that a lot, but you’re hearin’ it from me. I care about your well-being whether we’re being gross weirdos or not.”

Murdoc saved himself the trouble of answering, looked Ace in the eye, and pushed out a pathetic-sounding fart instead.

“I’ll take that as as an ‘I love you too.’” Ace laughed.

It was an ongoing effort for Murdoc to accept this kind of affection, but through the haze of pain and weariness, he found himself conceding. 

“I think the bath is full,” he said.

“Oh, you’re right.” Ace quickly turned off the faucet. Off came his pants, then his underwear. Murdoc watched keenly. 

“Ahh,” Ace sighed, stepping into the steaming hot water. Once he had submerged himself, he cast his gaze to Murdoc, who was beginning to pull off his clothes.

“I’ll be honest,” he said, “I don’t have the energy to argue doing this. If you’re that set on taking care of me you’d better treat me like a bloody king.” 

“Oh, I will, don’t worry,” Ace assured. He focused on Murdoc as he unzipped his jeans and slid them down, focused on the satisfaction on the older man’s face at removing all outside pressure from his swollen stomach. It was noticeably distended even from a few feet away. Imagining just how gassy Murdoc was made Ace want to touch himself then and there.

Finally naked, Murdoc carefully stepped into the tub. The warmth permeated his skin, making him realize just how tired he really was. His expression softened unwittingly as he drifted into Ace's grasp.

"Shit, I needed this," he murmured. "Stomach still hurts though."

"Give me a kiss and I'll get on that," Ace said. 

"You twat." Murdoc pecked him on the mouth. "How do you wanna do this?"

"Turn around and lie back on my chest."

Murdoc did as he was told. Ace's arms immediately enveloped him. Back to torso, head to collarbone, skin-on-skin. Murdoc felt almost dizzy.

"Woah, you just let go of so much tension," Ace noted, cradling Murdoc's shoulders.

"Did I?"

"Guess being close to me just has that effect, huh?" Ace joked. "Won't be long before--"

There came a deep groaning sound from under the water, followed by an upwelling of bubbles from between Murdoc's legs.

"Now we're gettin' somewhere," Ace finished. Murdoc felt Ace's hands roam over his body, indulging in a cursory exploration of his breasts, hips, and thighs, before arriving at his target.

Strong, curious palms engulfed the round swell of Murdoc's belly. A light press down revealed he was taut as a drum. Ace bit his lip. He really was packed full.

"Tell me if I'm pressing too hard," Ace said. "I wanna get you nice and relaxed so you can pass that gas."

"Mmm," Murdoc replied. Arousal simmered in his groin.

Ace began slowly. His fingertips sunk into Murdoc's flesh and drew inwards, then downwards. He established a firm, circular rhythm. Soon, Murdoc's stomach resonated with groans and gurgles at the disturbance. With some hesitation evident on his face, Murdoc allowed another fart to slip out and bubble up. Even with the barrier of the water, the pungent smell of Murdoc's long-fermented gas began to pollute the air. Ace's eager inhalations were all the indication it needed. 

"Is it helping?" Ace asked. 

"I think...so." 

“Great. I’ll keep going.” 

The more Ace kneaded Murdoc’s belly, the more his guts began to ripple forebodingly. Murdoc could feel a sizeable pocket of air come loose and start seeping its way down. Definitely a forceful fart he wouldn’t be able to control. It settled noisily into his sphincter, belching out into the water the moment Ace pushed down. Murdoc threw his head back and let a particularly satisfied moan spill forth.

“Shit, Muds,” Ace breathed. “Seeing you so relieved is the best part.”

Murdoc could only answer in half-present murmurs. Being submerged in a scalding hot bath, completely at the mercy of his lover was overwhelming on its own. But the way Ace was turning what should have been an uncomfortable and embarrassing annoyance into something so intimate and erotic made Murdoc radiate with shameful delight. Seeing and experiencing relief was such a big aspect of what made this a turn-on. He could blame it on the water temperature, but there was no denying that Murdoc was flushed from head to shoulders in pure, stinging bliss. 

“I’m so glad you let me do this,” Ace crooned, still working his hands into Murdoc’s stubborn bloat. “I’ve always wanted to rub your gassy belly and hear you fart for me shamelessly.”

Ace’s words were punctuated by bursts of gas bubbles as Murdoc arched into his grasp.

“I don't think I've ever seen you this calm. You’re doing so well.”

The praise coupled with the intestinal relief brought Murdoc’s attention to his own member, rock solid against his turbulent belly, weeping with need. He could feel Ace's erection too, when it brushed against his lower back. In Murdoc’s state, it was almost a chore to simply move his arm to touch himself. But, as if Ace could read his mind, the younger man’s hand began to snake its way south.

“I really love rubbing your belly,” Ace said. His hand moved at a snail’s pace, past Murdoc’s cock. “But do you think you could fart just as well if I played with your ass a little?”

Murdoc bit his lip as one, then two fingers delved between his cleft and teasingly rubbed the tender outside of his hole. He was limber enough that Ace could insert his fingertips, massaging his innards lightly. He clenched with pleasure. “There are other ways of telling me you wanna eat me out, you know,” Murdoc rasped.

Ace snickered excitedly as Murdoc carefully lifted himself to his knees. 

“Oh, but before I let you do that—” Murdoc leaned on his hands and thrust his ass squarely on Ace’s lap, making sure his cock was wedged between his cheeks. With a grin he let a good-sized fart rumble out and swathe Ace’s hardness with the vibrations of his putrid bubbles. Ace growled with ecstasy.

“I’m gonna cum all over your nasty ass when I’m done with you,” he swore, helping Murdoc up into the position he needed. 

Murdoc adjusted himself as he got on all fours, proudly displaying his ass as it rose out of the water. He felt Ace draw close, rubbing circles around either side of his ass. A sweet warmth began to encroach on his entrance, ending with a chaste kiss to his puckered hole. Ace pulled back, knowing what he’d get in return. Sassilly, Murdoc flexed his offensive orifice and farted wetly. The sound was much more gross and satisfying above water.

“Mmm,” Ace moaned, before diving in. He used one hand to hold Murdoc steady, and one hand to jerk his dick underwater as best he could. 

Ace alternated flattening his tongue against Murdoc’s asshole, and tracing the raised rim with the tip. That tactic always had a habit of loosening those tight muscles, getting them ready for insertion. Murdoc momentarily thought back to before they’d known they shared this fetish. Sometimes Ace would massage him so well with his tongue, Murdoc would find himself needing to fart, making him clench tightly as his dick gave a shameful twitch. There was definitely no more of that. Not only was that slick tongue practically melting his hole open, but Murdoc's position was extremely conducive to passing gas. Although, he could sense that his bloatedness would make it flow differently than usual.

"Eat this one up for me like a good boy, Ace," Murdoc said.

Obeying the pressure in his rectum, Murdoc ripped a moist, sputtering fart. The floor of his anus vibrated deliciously against Ace's tongue, which swirled against him desperately in approval. Ace's ministrations continued as intermittent bouts of gas squelched out in quick succession. Despite his experience, Murdoc blushed anew. 

Ace gave another kiss to his asshole and took a deep breath, pausing a minute. "Damn, you've got so much gas in that stomach," he moaned. Ace pressed a hand back to Murdoc's belly, giving a quick upward jab. Like some sort of crude toy, Murdoc farted on cue. 

To tell the truth, Murdoc was also surprised at the sheer volume of flatulence inside him. "Quit teasing and put your mouth back," he ordered, steadying himself with one hand so he could focus on finishing himself off. "There's still plenty more for you to taste."

Ace did as he was told, and Murdoc gently rolled his stomach muscles until another rotund package of gas was nicely positioned at the ready. 

Murdoc's eyes widened, and he moaned as Ace forced his tongue inside him. To Murdoc's delight, Ace roughly started tongue-fucking his hole, that sinuous appendage smacking wetly with every thrust. Every nerve in Murdoc's body begged for sweet release, of seed and of wind. 

Murdoc was able to push his fart past Ace's tongue every time he pulled out. What a downright vile, juicy noise it made. At some point Ace withdrew his tongue in favor of gaping his mouth closely over Murdoc's gaseous hole like a starved animal. Now the fart resounded, depositing noxious fumes directly into Ace's mouth, sounding brassy and thick. 

The fart was unexpectedly long, and smelled particularly strong, they both noticed. Murdoc hadn't even completely finished farting before Ace began coughing, reluctantly moving away.

"Phew!" he exclaimed, waving the stink away noncommittally. "I'm sure that one came from deep in your bowels. That's a hell of a smell, you little pig."

Ace gave a firm smack to Murdoc's ass, and it was all the older man needed before he hit orgasm, that fart trickling to a drawn-out end as he came shamelessly into the water. 

"Feel good?" Ace asked.

"Fucking amazing," Murdoc gasped. He caught his breath for a few seconds. "I've still got a small bit left in me. Just enough to finish you off, I think."

Murdoc titled his pelvis back at Ace once more, pushing hard to get the last bits of gas out. He pushed hard enough that the pink inside of his sphincter became visible as it bloomed outwards, into a set of slimy, plump lips. A quivering fart spurted from its center.

Ace wasted no time in pressing the hard length of his cock up against the obscene sight. "Mm, lucky me." 

Ace grabbed handfuls of Murdoc's ass, sandwiching his cock between the heat of his cheeks. Unfortunately, they weren't prepped enough for penetrative sex. He scooped up some bathwater and poured it over the both of them for some semblance of lubrication, then he started to thrust. 

Ace fucked the smelly softness of Murdoc's asscheeks at a brisk pace. Just as his arousal was building up to release, he felt a scattering of tiny farts brap successively against his shaft, as promised. They were small, but those gusts of air filthily massaging his whole length felt like heaven. Murdoc strained to pump out farts with the rough motion gliding against his anus. He steadily and euphorically emptied his surfeit of gas for Ace's pleasure.

Finally, the smell and sensation were too much. Ace took his cock back in his own hands and aimed it right at Murdoc's center, shooting ropes of cum all over. Murdoc arched towards him eagerly, absorbing every warm spurt of his essence that landed on his skin. It dripped down the curves of his body, a good amount running over his crack. Murdoc summoned one last wet fart just as a rivulet of semen rolled over his asshole. 

"That's the last of it," he said. "God, I feel so much better."

"You're too much," Ace panted, slumping down from his knees back into the water. The bath was lukewarm now, just bordering on being uncomfortable. Especially considering the bodily fluids floating around in it. 

"This wasn't much of an actual bath," Ace smiled.

"Ehh, let's save getting clean for later," Murdoc said. "I'm gonna get out. You know what comes next after ripping that much ass."

"I'll leave that to you," Ace chuckled. Anything beyond farts was outside their realm of comfort, at least as far as Ace knew.

Once the two had erased all traces of their session, they collapsed into bed, exhausted. Evening was setting in.   
“It’s not even completely dark out yet,” Ace said as he approached Murdoc, who was curled up in a tangle of sheets.

“Don’t care, I’m sleeping,” Murdoc said bluntly.

Ace sighed lightly. He took his place next to Murdoc, his shoulder brushing against his back. Maybe a poorly-timed nap wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.


End file.
